deadofsummerfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dharma Bums
"The Dharma Bums" is the 6th episode of Dead of Summer. Summary Everyone is shaken by the latest dark events that have transpired at Camp Stillwater. No longer able to ignore that something seriously wrong is happening, some of the counselors decide to take drastic measures to get answers. Also searching for answers, Deputy Sykes gets a tip from the past the he may be on the right path. Meanwhile, flashbacks feature Deb. Plot TBA Flashbacks Deb Almost 20 years ago, a young Deb is at camp with her first love, Keith Jones. Keith takes her outside at night where they bury their own personal time capsule with the book, The Dharma Bums, ''similarily to how "Kerouac and Ginsberg did under a bar in San Fransisco". Keith tells Deb that she must bury her beloved book so that if they ever want their summer back, they know exactly where to find it. Keith then shows her the star constellations; Canis Major, Orion's Dog, and Hare. He says how Orion's Dog is chasing Hare because he is Hare's one true love and that is what she has been running to find. Deb then mentions how she cannot believe it is their last night at camp and her future at college. Keith tells her to come travel the world with him, but Deb says, "you want to see the world, Keith. But I think I want to try and save it." They make promises to never stop being the Dharma Bums, never give up on their dreams, and for Deb to stay sharp because she'll never know when Keith will come walking through her door. Years later, Deb is seen at a table for a Children's Defense League petition and is reading Keith's published book from his travels. She approaches a business man, Fred, and he asks Deb if she realizes that she is petitioning right in front of a bunch of Harvard lawyers. She replies that she is one herself, and he says the only way he'll sign the petition is if she gives him her number. At Deb's chicago office, she recieves a post card from Keith from Paris that says "I've been watching the stars -- that dog is still chasing the hare, and I'm still trying to finish my novel. Come stay with my here in Paris, please say yes.. or are you too busy saving the world?" Fred comes into Deb's office and tells her that she looks even hotter as a partner. He then kisses Deb and brings out wine to celebrate her new promotion. Out of no where, he proposes to her and says "please say yes". She smiles and says, "of course". Later, Deb walks into traffic for a taxi and bumps right into Keith. The two later sit down for drinks and talk about their current lives. Keith tells Deb the truth, that the last time he got published was when he sent the Paris post card. Deb suggests that he collects all of the post cards that he sent and put them into a book. The two talk about Fred, and then Deb asks what happened between her and Keith, the dharma bums. Keith says "the world changed us", instead of them changing the world. Deb asks if that summer is the best life is going to be, and Keith tells her that if they want the summer back, they know exactly where to find it. Keith also tells her that the camp has been closed for years. A ringless Deb walks into a motel and finds Keith deceased on the floor with a needle next to him. Deb also finds a written map of the camp on the floor. Deb goes back to the closed camp with a jar in her hands, pressumingly with Keith's ashes, and notices an old rusty sign saying "For Sale, Recreational purposes". Trivia *''The Dharma Bums is the name of a book published by author Jack Kerouac in 1958. *Although credited in the press release, Charles Mesure (Sheriff Heelan) doesn't appear in the episode. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by Dylan Neal, via his Twitter account, on June 3, 2016.Dylan Neal status. It was then officially confirmed by the Spoiler TV website on June 11, 2016. Gallery Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Dead of Summer - 1x06 (From The Dharma Bums) Trailer 1 Dead of Summer - 1x06 (From The Dharma Bums) Sneak Peek 1 Dead of Summer - 1x06 (From The Dharma Bums) Sneak Peek 2 Dead of Summer - 1x06 (From The Dharma Bums) Sneak Peek 3 Dead of Summer - 1x06 (From The Dharma Bums) Behind the Scenes 1 References fr:1x06 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Deb-Centric